A Change Of Heart
by Audrii.bee
Summary: Draco has fallen in love with Harriet Potter! How will his parents react? Will their relationship flourish?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Harry Potter series, nor will I make profit off off of the fanfiction I am writing.**

**Hey! I'm very new to this so I beg you to read and review!**

Draco POV

As I was walking to double potions with Gryffindor, someone bumped into me making my books fall to the floor. Grumbling curses under my breath I reaches out for his potions book at the same time somebody else's does. "I don't need yo-" I stoped, looking into the most beautiful pair of bright green eyes. "Hi," the girl says, "I'm Harriet."

Harriet POV

I gladly got off the boat after crossing the great lake. I was still stunned at the giant castle, wondering how I would find my way anywhere. Gathered in the front hall, all the first years were apprehensive, wondering what was behind the giant oak doors. Finally, after what seemed like hours to me, a witch with a tall black hat entered the hall. "Listen up!" she said, "I am professor McGonagall. You will walk in a single file line and wait for your name to be called. When your name is called you will walk up, sit on the stool set up in front, and put the sorting hat on. Then you will be sorted into either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin. Follow me now!"

I quickly got in line behind a girl with rather short legs and bushy brown hair. As Professor McGonagall promised, there was a stool and an ancient looking hat. It was still for a moment but then a rip on the brim opened like a mouth and it burst into song.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_a smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring nerve and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You may belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_I you've a ready mind,_

_For those of wit and learning _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_You're in safe hands (Though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The hall burst with applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four long tables, one for each house. Professor McGonagall then took out a long piece of parchment and read off names for the people to be sorted. Long minutes went by as I waited for her name to be called. The girl in front of me, Hermione Granger, was sorted into Ravenclaw, the boy behind me, whom I didn't notice him until he was called, whose name was Draco Malfoy got sorted into Slytherin after the hat barely brushing his head.

I was jolted back to reality as my name was called. "Potter, Harriet!"

A ripple of mummers passed through the hall as I walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on my head and the last thing I saw before the brim covered her eyes was people craning their necks to get a better look at me.

"Hmm, a tough choice," said a small male voice in the back of my head. "You're a thinker but have the most bravery I have ever seen. Also you're sly and cunning. Lets see you better be a SLYTHERIN!" I heard the last word shouted to the great hall. Applause louder than for anyone else erupted from the Slytherin table. One boy, who she thought must be seventh year, was shouting, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

After everyone else was sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome back to another magical year at Hogwarts. Now, let's eat!"

Not understanding what he meant by eat, I swiveled her head to see the most food I had ever seen. All my favorites were there: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausage, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potato, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, grave, ketchup, and for some strange reason, peppermint hamburgers. I took some of everything except the peppermint hamburgers.

After everyone had finished their dessert of various puddings and ice creams, Dumbledore rose from his chair and said, "Now that we are all well fed and watered, head to your appropriate commonroom and get a well nights rest. See you all at your lessons tomorrow."

The boy that was shouting stood up and said, "Follow me! Don't get lost! First years in front!"

We were led down a dark corridor to a large door made of Ebony. The boy in front pressed his hand to the door and it swung open. After entering the commonroom, I followed the stream of girls going down a spiral staircase to their dormitory. I questioned how they could go down anymore but followed anyway. When I opened the dorm door I was surprised to see there was a bed left.

"Hey," I said, "do you mind if I take that bed?"

"Of course not, I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson," a girl with jet black hair and a jaw line haircut said, extending her hand to me.

"I'm Harriet," I replied, taking it.

The next day I was walking quickly to potions so she wasn't late. People said Professor Snape didn't tolerate people being late. In her rush she didn't see a boy in her way. She bumped into him, making him spill all his books.

"I' so sorry!" I exclaimed.

I bent down to help him pick up his books, reaching for his potions textbook at the same time he did.

"I don't need yo-" he stopped when he raised his head to look at me. "Hi," I said, "I'm Harriet."

Draco POV

I stared at her Stupidly for about ten seconds before I felt the color rise to my cheeks, so I turned away. "You're in Slytherin too?" she asked. "Yes. Yes I am," I replied.

"Would you like to sit with me?" I asked, kicking myself mentally for not thinking before I spoke.

"Sure," she surprised me by saying. She glanced worriedly at the classroom door. "Don't worry. Professor Snape is our head of house. He always favors us Slytherins. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Shall we enter?" I asked. "Sounds good to me. I don't want to be late," She replied.


End file.
